yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fury
Fury '(voiced by Paul Harrop) is a feral warrior who serves as the right-hand to Sledge, and, later, to Snide and Heckyl. He has been trapped on Earth for sixty five million years due to Keeper's trickery to his original master. However, his role, as well as Wrench's, are taken by Singe and Doomwing once Lord Arcanon takes over. Nonetheless, his position as general is recovered with Sledge's comeback. As his name suggests, Fury is filled with rage, although he keeps that feeling repressed to the point anyone could call his name ironic. As a level-headed warrior and general to his cause, complete with a code of honor, Fury values brawn and brain equally. As with everyone, even the most reserved, Fury is still bound to get triggered. Despite his deep respect for Sledge, he takes the scolding to heart to the point he would do anything to buy his master's favor. From there, his pride could get the best of him, dull his mind to the point that he would convince himself that Poisandra means nothing to Sledge. When Heckyl took charge, Fury changed his conduct. Whereas he served Sledge out of respect, he worked under Heckyl out of fear. His relationships of servitude to Snide and Lord Arcanon were roughly the same as with Sledge and Heckyl, respectively. The one person who has triggered him the most to date was Singe. It was the last straw for him after every hardship he was forced to face throughout the quest for the Energems. From there on, Fury was willing to burst and show everyone he has a voice, while still respecting the rules on the ship. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship Mastery: Fury is a master of swordsmanship, even bearing his signature move known only as "Fury's Roar." *'Hyperosmia:' It is possible that due to his feline physiology, he has an enhanced sense of smell, able to sense anything even the Energems. *'Dermal Armor/Exoskeleton:' Fury's body is fully covered with exoskeleton, leaving him immune to average attacks. *'Claws:' Fury's hands are physiologically armed with lightning-shaped claws that enables him to use them as alternative weapons, in the form of talons or knuckles. *'Apprehension:' Fury can imprison anyone he chooses within his body, at a cavity located within his chest, enabling him to use his captive as an additional energy source. However, this technique has the disadvantage of making him vulnerable if the target is strong enough to either fight his control temporarily or break free altogether. Arsenal *'Seven Branched Sword': Fury's main weapon is a seven branched sword that capable of unleashing lightning-themed attacks. *'Medieval Sword': A sword was briefly used by Fury when he attacks Ivan and Colin. Why he never uses his Seven-Branched Sword is unknown. *'Singe's Weapon': After Singe's failure to capture the Energems, Heckyl takes Singe's blaster and sword and he gave them to Fury so he can use it in battle. Trivia * Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Generals Category:Criminals Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters voiced by Paul Harrop Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains